Una vez mas
by Karu-suna
Summary: La luna nunca se apaga solo se oculta para brillar una vez mas. (TsumeXToboe) porque la historia debió continuar / one shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Keiko Nobumoto ok?

Bien, se que ya nadie se pasa por esta sección y también se que es muy probable que nadie lea este pequeño oneshot, quienes lo hagan quizás sean aquellos que me siguen como autora y muuuuy probablemente de estos pocos que lo leas nadie comentara pero que diablos! ;D necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema XD

…Wolf´s Rain…

_****Una vez mas****_

Duele, ver el cuerpo tendido en aquella blanca y fría superficie duele, más que cuando huyó de la ciudad siendo traicionado meses atrás, más que ver a su antigua manada morir frente a sus ojos y escapar siendo él el traidor, más que saber que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo no es capaz de ver siquiera la entrada al paraíso, duele.

Pide tiempo, unos minutos para despedirse, no es justo que no haya podido hacerlo, ya no lo escuchara ni él le responderá pero necesita despedirse, el resto se marcha y con pasos cansados se acerca.

El hombre rodea su cuerpo en un último abrazo y no entiende el porqué, porqué aquel humano le brinda tal afecto al final, Toboe debe estar feliz, es un lobo, un animal domesticado que disfruta la compañía de esos seres que a él tan poco le importan, los mira a ambos, el animal tranquilo con expresión llena de calma y paz, el viejo sonriente y sigue sin entender, sin querer entender.

Pasa su mano por el castaño pelaje y siente la suavidad al instante, aún hay tibieza en el cuerpo y languidez en los músculos, si quisiera tomarlo en brazos sentiría está dormido pero sabe que es un mero engaño.

Sonríe, sabe que el final se acerca, el pequeño casi cachorro es el primer paso, lo siente, como un sexto sentido, como Kiba siguiendo a Cheza hasta el fin del mundo o como Blue pisando los talones del hombre tendido a sus pies sin siquiera notarlo; no tiene tiempo y tiene tanto que decir.

Quizás ese sea el paraíso que tanto buscan, quizás Toboe sonríe corriendo en un campo verde lleno de flores y aves mientras la dulce anciana que lo cuidó antaño le tiende una mano, quizás, solo quizás el verlo ahí tendido no es tan malo.

-Has crecido mucho…- murmura al aire sin desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios- cuando nos conocimos eras tan solo un renacuajo…

Las palabras salen libres, como aquella conversación que jamás cedió ante las risas y parloteos del más chico, confesiones, se libera contando aquello que siempre ocultó, aquella cicatriz que muestra y detesta por su significado.

_No necesitaba amigos y no creía en nada._

-…hasta que los conocí…hasta que te conocí…

Es molesto, el saber que no podrá hacerlo, quería llegar al paraíso, quería llevarlo a él, al que lo ha puesto en donde está ahora, al que le ha abierto los ojos.

"_No volveré a llorar"_

Escucha el recuerdo y sonríe.

-Lo sé…lo sé

Una lagrima corre por su mejilla, cálida, única a lo que alguna vez sintió, no la borra y deja que cruce libremente sus facciones, el viento sopla y es momento.

-Viejo…por favor cuida de él…

Ya no importa que lo deje en manos de un humano que antes intentó matarlos, sabe que estará bien, da la espalada y camina lento negado a alejarse pero seguro que lo volverá a ver.

La montaña se acerca, los gruñidos y aullidos aumentan y corre, un cuerpo cae a su lado y extiende la mano asustado, el otro hombre, aquel adulto fiel, sonriente, fuerte, la vida humana es tan frágil, se lamenta pero sigue y en la cima otra muerte lo espera, es demasiado tarde para la única hembra de la manada pero Hige lo mira sonriente, no hay tiempo.

Su última "buena" acción y toma la vida de su amigo en sus colmillos, el enemigo está cerca y su camarada lucha, no le da tiempo, no quiere darle una sola oportunidad al malnacido medio lobo para dañar más a su compañero, lo atacan y corre, ignora el dolor y responde y en un último movimiento no puede, sangre corre hasta la nieve y aunque esperaba dar un poco más de tiempo a Kiba todo termina.

Cruza palabras finales y le grita y lo impulsa, sonríe y ruega algo de suerte, la luna brilla, el frio cala y el viento arrastra la nieve hasta cubrir su pelaje.

La oscuridad llega pero la luna no deja de brillar.

…Wr…

La gente corre apenas las gruesas gotas comienzan a marcar el pavimento pero el sigue su camino, la sombrilla entre sus manos lo cubre a la perfección, va sonriente, tarareando una melodía que no recuerda con claridad donde escuchó, el reflejo del agua en el adoquín marca sus pisadas y al estar casi en el cruce de la calle un agudo maullido lo llama, se vuelve conservando la curva en sus labios y se inclina hacia la caja mal puesta al borde del callejón.

-Gatito!, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunta al felino como si esperase una respuesta mientras lo toma con cuidado por debajo de las peludas patas- ¿Por qué te han dejado en un lugar como este?-el animal maúlla de vuelta- seguro a la abuela no le molesta que te lleve a casa ¿ne?

No espera respuesta y medio tapando al gato con sus ropas se encamina de nuevo, el semáforo brilla en tinte ámbar y espera paciente poder cruzar, ha dejado el paraguas junto a la caja pero le da igual regresar, le gusta sentir el agua contra su cuerpo, el viento removiendo su cabello, la luz cambia y el rojo intenso hace frenar a los pocos vehículos.

Una motocicleta se detiene al tiempo que él pasa a mitad de la calle y algo –unas voces a eco, una luz nocturna inexistente, un aullido- lo hace virar su atención a la misma.

Su corazón se detiene, sus ojos fijos en los amarillos del conductor que alcanza a ver por el casco de protección, lo siente, el otro también lo mira, quieto, tenso, ansioso.

La luz cambia nuevamente y él no se mueve, los autos avanzan, otros suenan el claxon con molestia al ver la motocicleta parada, uno frente a otro, Toboe de pie, empapado, Tsume medio montado con un pie en el asfalto, ambos cuerpos se relajan y las sonrisas se cruzan.

Un aullido se escucha a lo lejos y la luna nuevamente brilla.

FIN

.

.

.

No caeré de nuevo en ver un anime de antaño, ahora muero lentamente por no encontrar algo de aquello de lo que me enamore hace años u.u, gracia si llegaron hasta aquí.

Toboe no debió morir! TToTT y la historia debió seguir!


End file.
